The radioisotope .sup.99m Tc is suitable for medical diagnostic purposes on account of its low toxicity, emission of suitable .gamma.-radiation and a short half-life. In certain applications a direct injection into a patient of a solution containing the isotope may be used or .sup.99m Tc may be used to label other substances.